Various radio frequency synthesizers are known for use in various devices, such as transceivers. A radio frequency synthesizer receives a reference clock signal, and generates an oscillating signal. The radio frequency synthesizer includes a digital phase locked loop for generating the oscillating signal. A time to digital converter (TDC) of the radio frequency synthesizer determines a phase difference between the oscillating signal and the reference signal, and generates a feedback, based on which the oscillating signal is generated. A static feedback from the TDC, due to a finite resolution of the TDC, can contribute to increased phase noise and decreased performance of the radio frequency synthesizer.